


Questions and Answers

by SunriseRose1023



Series: When You Come Back To Me Again [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Confrontations, Gen, Medical Procedures, Memory Loss, Secrets, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: A confrontation with someone you just met turns your life upside-down, completely decimating everything you thought you knew.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: When You Come Back To Me Again [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283630
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Questions and Answers

You fiddled with the strap on your purse, chewing on the inside of your bottom lip as you studied the garage before you. _Mark II Mechanics_ was located in a huge warehouse in Flushing, Queens. You glanced at your phone again, re-reading the address for what felt like the thousandth time. You shook your head, dropping your phone into your purse and walking to the door. You gingerly pulled it open, not wanting your newfound strength to destroy anything else. 

A bell above the door jingled, heralding your arrival, and you heard a voice come from the back of the room. 

_“Be right with you!”_

You let out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, tapping your fingers in a nonsense beat against your purse strap. You looked around the room, snapping your attention back to the desk when a woman with dark brown hair came into the room. 

“Hi, sorry to keep you waiting. What can we do for you?”

You swallowed, blinking a few times before you found your voice. 

“I, uh … I’m looking for Eddie Collins?”  
“Do you have an appointment?”  
“No. Do I need one?”

She gave you a smile, moving to the computer at her right. Your eyebrows furrowed, something about her smile sparking something in your mind. As she typed on the keyboard, you took a step towards the desk. 

“I’m sorry, but you seem so familiar to me. What’s your name?”

She looked over, dark eyes studying you for just a moment. 

“Jenny. Jenny Collins.”

You gave a slight shake of your head, a soft smile coming to your lips. 

“I’m sorry. God, I must sound like a stalker.”

Jenny smiled. 

“It’s quite alright. I think I have one of those faces that just seems familiar, you know?”  
“Maybe that’s it. I’m sorry to bother you.”  
“You’re not. I promise. Eddie’s free in about ten minutes, if you’d like to wait?”

You nodded, and Jenny gave you another of those smiles. 

“I’ll just let him know you’re here.”  
“Thank you.”

You blew out a breath, moving a hand to your stomach, nervousness making it ache. You swallowed and tapped anxious fingers on the desk, looking up as a man with dark hair that was silvering at the temples walked into the room. He had a smile on his clean-shaven face, crinkles by his eyes easing your mind a bit. 

“My wife tells me I’m needed, which is not something I hear often. She’s so independent.”

You couldn’t help the smile as he held his hand out. 

“Eddie Collins. What can I do for you?”

You shook his hand. 

“I’m hoping you can help me.”  
“Okay. With what?”

You gave a nervous laugh. 

“Well, I … I’m not exactly sure.”

One dark eyebrow raised and you sighed. 

“I promise I’m not crazy. But … that’s usually what crazy people say, isn’t it?”

You shook your head, lowering it and rubbing a hand over your forehead. Eddie’s voice was gentle when he spoke again. 

“Have I fucked up a car of yours?”

You lifted your head, eyebrows furrowing. 

“No.”  
“Computer?”  
“No.”  
“Some other sort of electronic?”

You shook your head, and he pursed his lips. 

“Then why don’t you start from the beginning and we’ll see what we can do.”

You nodded, taking in a breath, letting it out slowly. You licked your lips, fiddling with the strap of your purse again as you spoke. 

“I, um … I had an accident and sort of … god, this is such a Hollywood, Lifetime movie kind of thing, but I lost my memory. I’m hoping you may can help me fill in some of the gaps.”

You watched Eddie slowly swallow, a shaky smile on his lips. 

“What did you say your name was?”  
“Y/N Ross.”

You saw the color leak from his face, one hand moving to cover his mouth. He glanced behind him, Jenny standing there looking equally pale. You felt your heart thud in your chest, Jenny nodding before she turned and walked away. Eddie kept his back to you for a moment, then turned to face you, a fake smile on his lips. 

“Miss Ross, was it? I do have quite a colorful past, but I’m afraid I won’t be of any help to you.”

You blinked, giving a shake of your head. 

“But … you—“

Eddie shook his head. 

“Sorry. I do have to get back to work, so … it was lovely meeting you. Goodbye.”

He turned to go down the hallway towards where Jenny had been standing and you rushed to the desk. 

“Wait!”

He stopped, keeping his back to you. You started to put your hands on the front counter, but flashes of the deep grooves in Matt’s floor popped into your mind. You let your arms hang by your side instead, fingers going back to fiddling with the strap on your purse, the words softly leaving your lips. 

“Peter Parker sent me here.”

Eddie whirled around, eyes wide. He rushed back to you, dark eyes studying your face. 

“What did you just say?”

His voice was pitched low, just like yours had been. You didn’t really know why you were whispering. You’d been speaking at a normal volume the entire conversation. For some reason, you felt like you needed to protect Peter, so you whispered the words. 

“Peter Parker, he told me to come here and talk to you. He said you—you’d be able to help me.”  
“I don’t know what he—“  
“Please. You’re my last chance.”

Eddie kept his eyes on yours, chest almost heaving. He swallowed, jaw clenching. After a long moment, he tore his eyes away, scanning the desk before him. He grabbed a pen and a sticky note, scribbling as he spoke. 

“I’ve told that kid time and time again to stop giving out my address. One day I’m going to get a crazy stalker, and then I’ll have to wait years until he’s old enough for me to kick his ass.”

Eddie gave a laugh, pushing the note across the desk to you. You walked over and looked down at the paper, at Eddie’s all capital lettered messy scrawl. 

_EYES AND EARS EVERYWHERE. BROAD CHANNEL STATION, 10PM._

You read the note again, lifting your eyes to take in the grave look on Eddie’s face. You slowly nodded, taking the note from the counter and slipping it into your purse. You gave a quiet laugh, shaking your head. 

“So you’re no relation to the baseball player?”  
“Sorry, kid. Many a soul has come in here expecting that, but … hate to disappoint.”

You nodded, giving him a smile. 

“Thanks anyway.”  
“No problem. Be safe out there.”

You nodded, turning from him and walking out of the building. You managed to stay somewhat calm until you saw a park, walking faster, then breaking into a run. You found yourself not even the slightest bit winded, the purse on your shoulder a forgotten weight as you let yourself run through the park. You ran until you saw a park bench, sitting onto it and putting your head in your hands. 

You weren’t tired. You weren’t short of breath. You were breathing fine, leg muscles singing, but not tired. You closed your eyes and put your head in your hands. After a few moments of just slow, deep breathing, you pulled out your phone and dialed Matt’s number. 

_“Hey, how’d your meeting go?”  
_ “Matt.”  
 _“What is it? What’s wrong?”  
_ “I’m scared.”  
 _“Scared of what? Where are you?”_

You shook your head, forcing your eyes open. 

“I’m in a park somewhere near Flushing, Queens. I think. Matt, I just ran through this park and I’m not even tired.”  
 _“Are you okay?”_

You sniffled, pushing a wrist under your nose. 

“I’m not in any immediate danger.”  
 _“Give me some time and I’ll find you.”  
_ “No, you don’t have to …”

You blew out a breath. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you. I’m all up in my head.”  
 _“You can call me anytime. I meant it when I told you that.”_

You nodded, looking around the park. 

_“Y/N, what are you scared of?”  
_ “That meeting I had today? It wasn’t about my dad. It was about me.”  
 _“You?”  
_ “My accident. You know, I told you things weren’t adding up last night?”  
 _“Yeah, I remember. What did you find out?”_

You slowly shook your head. 

“The guy went pale as soon as I said my name. I’m meeting him again later tonight.”  
 _“Where?”  
_ “Matt, it’s fine.”  
 _“If you think I’m letting you around any part of New York alone after dark, you’re out of your damn mind. Where are you meeting him?”_

You sighed, closing your eyes and running a hand down your face. 

“Broad Channel station, ten o’clock.”  
 _“I’ll be there.”  
_ “Matt—“  
 _“I won’t say or do anything. I just don’t want you to be alone. Not only for your safety, but … moral support.”_

You couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thank you.”  
 _“Of course. I’ll see you soon.”_

You ended the call, putting your phone back in your purse and standing up. You decided to make your way around the city, not remembering much of Queens, if you’d ever spent much time there. Not to mention, you had plenty of time to kill. 

But you couldn’t make yourself relax. 

You got onto the subway and rode it into Manhattan, walking up the steps of the station and looking around Times Square. You shook your head and hurried back down the steps, running into a subway car just before the doors closed, riding until the end of the line, smiling when you stepped out of the car and towards the Coney Island boardwalk. 

* * *

“So you spent the afternoon in Brooklyn?”

You nodded, arm looped through Matt’s as the two of you made your way through the Broad Channel subway station. Since the minute the two of you stepped into Queens, Matt had kept his nose turned up at even the thought of being in another borough, but he was determined to stay by your side. 

“I walked along the Coney Island boardwalk. Ate a hotdog at Nathan’s. Sat in the sand and watched the water for a while. Then I just walked around. You know that opening scene of _Saturday Night Fever_? I walked it just like Travolta.”

Matt chuckled, shaking his head. 

“You’re worse than a tourist.”

Your deeply offended gasp made him laugh more. 

“Take it back.”

He shook his head, the laughter dying on his lips when you suddenly went still. 

“Y/N. What is it?”  
“He’s here.”

Matt nodded, gently patting your hand. 

“You’re okay. You can do this.”  
“There’s a bench a few feet to your left.”  
“I’ll be right here. If you want me closer, just say the word.”

You couldn’t do anything but nod, squeezing his hand once before helping him settle on the bench, then walking away from him. You stopped near the platform, in front of the man you’d met hours earlier, this time wearing a baseball cap and a leather jacket. Eddie Collins nodded towards Matt. 

“You brought backup. Smart.”  
“He’s overprotective. Everyone I know these days seems to be.”

Eddie nodded, taking his eyes from Matt and looking at you again. After a moment of silence, you spoke softly. 

“I didn’t think you’d show.”

Eddie smiled. 

“Thought about it. Thought about just taking my wife and getting the hell out of dodge.”

You nodded, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Smart.”

Eddie gave you a half-smile, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket, looking out over the subway tracks. You swallowed, breaking the silence. 

“What did you mean, ‘ _eyes and ears everywhere?’”_  
“I’m pretty sure my shop’s bugged.”

Your eyebrows drew together.

“By who? Are you involved with the mafia or something?”

You missed the smile on Matt’s face, one that matched Eddie’s. 

“No, not the mafia. The, uh … government.”  
“You a conspiracy theorist?”  
“Only when the conspiracies are true.”

You slowly nodded, and Eddie sighed. 

“How’d you meet Parker?”

You sighed this time. 

“It’s a long story.”  
“I got time.”

You nodded. 

“I looked him up.”

Eddie nodded, waiting a beat. When you didn’t say anything else, one of his dark brows rose. 

“Talk about anticlimactic.”

You gave a quiet laugh, shaking your head. 

“The truth is, I met this woman in L.A. She was … really cryptic, telling me that the memories I had lost, I needed to remember, because it affected her, too. Don’t ask me what ‘it’ is, because I’m still not sure. Anyway, she sent me this box of comic books and something about the books sparked something in my brain and … I sought out Peter to get the truth.”  
“Which was?”

You swallowed. 

“That the comic books are true stories.”

You met Eddie’s eyes and he slowly nodded. You licked your lips, speaking again. 

“Peter told me that my father … forced him to write the comics, back-date some of them, give some vintage covers. The General helped the comics get circulated, and in exchange, he kept Peter under his thumb by threatening the kid’s aunt.”

You shook your head. 

“He’s just a kid, and he doesn’t deserve what my dad’s doing to him. Aside from that, I don’t understand why. Why is the General forcing this kid to make comic books? And if the comics are true stories, how come they’re not being talked about?”  
“Because your dear old dad’s trying to slowly erase it all.”

You met his eyes again, shaking your head. 

“What?”

Eddie nodded.

“You ever heard of the Mandela Effect?”

You looked away, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Is that where … like we all thought we watched that movie where Sinbad was a genie, but no one can find proof the movie was ever made?”  
“Yes, exactly!”

You slowly shook your head as you looked back to him. 

“My dad’s trying to do that to the Avengers?”  
“He is.”  
“Why?”

Eddie swallowed, glancing down. You sucked in a breath as the truth suddenly hit you. 

“It’s because of me.”

Eddie’s dark eyes rose to meet yours. He nodded, and you closed your eyes, turning back towards Matt. He sat up straighter, and you fought the urge to run to him, to sit beside him and let his strength bleed into you. You gave a shaky breath, looking back to Eddie. 

“The stories are true?”  
“Yes.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because Pete needed a reference point for his writing.”  
“So … what? You’re a consultant?”  
“No. I’m in them.”

You studied his face, somehow knowing he was telling the truth. You shook your head. 

“No, I … I’ve read them. You’re not …”

He gave you a sad smile. 

“It’s also a long story, but I … I was kind of forced into hiding. Changed my appearance a bit. Both my wife and I.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. 

“Jenny?”

Eddie smiled. 

“Not with a ‘J.’”  
“Oh. Ginny, then? With a ‘G?’”

He nodded. 

“Short for Virginia.”

You went still, looking towards the tracks. 

“Virginia?”

Eddie nodded, and you brought your eyes back to his. You gave a shake of your head and he gave you a soft smile. 

“Collins was my mother’s maiden name. Eddie’s short for Edward, my middle name.”  
“Who are you really?”

You took a step backwards as he stared into your eyes, as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“I’m Tony Stark.”

You stared at the man before you, his eyes, his mouth. The way he was standing. He looked at you and smiled softly, and you finally saw the resemblance between him and the character in Peter’s comics. You heard Matt’s sharp inhale behind you, glancing his way before looking back. 

“Tony Stark.”  
“Yes.”  
“Which means Jen—no, Ginny is … Pepper Potts. That’s why she looked familiar.”  
“Yes.”

You met his dark eyes again. 

“You’re Iron Man.”  
“I am.”  
“The comics are real.”  
“They are.”

Tony caught you as you swayed, and he ushered you back to the bench, helping you sit. 

“Tony fuckin’ Stark, huh?”

Tony sighed. 

“Nice to see you too, Murdock.”

You put your head in your hands, unable to think clearly enough to voice anything. Matt’s touch was gentle against your back, and you shook your head. 

“Oh, god.”  
“Just breathe.”

Tony knelt in front of you, taking the hand you reached out to him. He held your hand in both of his, and you shook your head again, lifting confused, tear-filled eyes to his. 

“How … how?”  
“It’s a long story.”

Matt gave a hard chuckle. 

“I think she won’t mind if I speak for both of us and say … we’ve got time.”

Tony looked up to Matt, the look on his face stoic and just a tad pissed off. Tony nodded, looking back to you, smiling softly again. 

* * *

“So Captain America threw his shield so hard that when I caught it, I received injuries so bad they were easily explained away as being in a car accident.”

Tony nodded. Matt was sitting beside you, one hand covering his mouth. Tony was pacing before you, hands in the pockets of his jacket. You were bent over, elbows on your knees, studying the dirty, scuffed-up ground. Matt spoke softly, one hand moving to rest against your back. 

“But the shield thing came after her getting kidnapped? Because she was in a secret relationship with Captain America?”

Tony nodded again, and you just blinked, trying to let the information sink in. After a moment, you spoke again. 

“So where is he? My alleged boyfriend.”

Matt’s hand gently patted your back. 

“I can answer that one.”

You turned your head, seeing a smile on his face, eyes trained over your head. 

“The Avengers were put on trial—a very public trial—and found guilty. It was a farce, nothing but a media show, nothing but—“  
“A stunt for the General.”

You blew out a breath, standing up and walking away from the men, wrapping your arms around your stomach. You turned back to them, meeting Tony’s dark eyes. 

“Where are they? In prison somewhere?”

Tony nodded. 

“I just don’t know where.”  
“Stark, I don’t mean to be rude, but …”

Tony gave a good-natured snort, and Matt smiled before he continued. 

“Why aren’t you with them?”

You watched the smile slide from Tony’s face, saw his features harden. 

“I’ve always been so public with my life, my company, with Iron Man. Ross gave me the option of being able to disappear. Pepper tried to stay with the company, but …”

He shook his head. 

“We thought about going to an island or something. Get all-new identities and start over. But I couldn’t do that when my friends are in jail for nothing, for a bullshit charge drummed up by the Secretary of State who hates us all anyway. So Pep and I decided to—“  
“Hide in plain sight.”

Tony met your eyes and you nodded. 

“No one would think to look just one borough over and find Tony Stark in a warehouse in Queens.”

He smiled, glancing down at his shoes. You felt your face grow slack before you spoke again. 

“Peter Parker. He’s … he’s more than just a comic book artist, isn’t he?”

Tony’s face paled. 

“The General doesn’t know. He knew Parker had been on my radar, so he went and sniffed him out. Pete came up with the comic book idea on his own, and your father doesn’t know that Parker’s—“  
“Don’t tell me.”

You rushed back to him, hands coming to rest gently on Tony’s chest. 

Well … that was your intention. 

Your eyes widened, feet frozen to the ground when Tony flew backwards, across the room, crashing into the wall. You heard Matt curse under his breath as he scrambled to his feet, rushing to hit his knees beside a plaster dust-covered Tony Stark. 

“What the fuck was that?!”

You stared down at your hands, slowly sinking to the ground and sitting down. You could hear Matt whispering, Tony hissing words back at him, their words not registering with you. You heard Tony groan as he stood up, limping as he walked back to you. You couldn’t look at him, and he groaned again as he moved to sit next to you. 

“How long has that been going on?”  
“A while.”  
“Can we cut the vague bullshit?”

You nodded, staring at your hands. 

“I was in a coma for a year.”  
“I know.”

You nodded again, continuing with your story. 

“When I woke up, I climbed out of bed and walked across the room. The doctors couldn’t believe it. They said my muscles should have atrophied and I shouldn’t have been able to even turn over on my own.”

You shrugged, then went on. 

“I don’t get tired when I run. I had a cut on my foot that healed before I could bandage it up. I put holes in Matt’s floor just by digging my hands in.”  
“You didn’t put holes in my floor. Deep grooves, yes.”

You flicked your eyes towards him and shook your head. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
“I … I might.”

You met Tony’s eyes, watched him swallow hard. 

“When we … when we brought you to the hospital, you were …”

He blew out a breath. You swallowed, speaking softly. 

“Almost dead?”  
“You coded three times in the ambulance.”

Your eyes widened, and Tony shook his head. 

“You shouldn’t have survived. In all honesty, anyone with those kinds of injuries never should have made it.”

You shook your head, and Tony sighed. 

“With Blonsky having done what he did …”  
“Blonsky?”

You met his eyes, narrowing yours. 

“The Abomination?”

Tony nodded, slowly nodding as he realized what you were realizing. 

“You read the comic.”

You nodded. 

“Blonsky tried to turn himself into another Hulk.”

Tony nodded. 

“It kind of backfired on him, but it still worked. He still turned into … the Abomination.”

Your eyes widened as you turned to him, reaching out, then letting your hands fall by your sides. 

“Do you think they did that to me?”

You heard Matt’s sharp intake of breath a second before Tony grabbed your hand. 

“Come on. I’ve still got friends in low places.”

* * *

You couldn’t sit still, feet tapping on the ground. Matt was beside you, Tony Stark on your other side. The three of you had snuck into the back corridor of a hospital in Manhattan, you and Matt hanging back as Tony spoke with someone who worked in the morgue, of all places. You were sitting outside the morgue, desperately trying not to think about all the bodies in the room behind you when quick footsteps brought your attention forward. 

She was pretty, even as tired as she looked in her dark blue scrubs. She blinked more than a few times as she studied you, a smile coming to her lips. 

“Miss Ross.”

You looked to Matt, then back to her, and she continued smiling as she stepped forward, holding out a hand. 

“Christine Palmer.”

Something about her struck you as familiar, and you put your hand in hers. She smiled as she held your hand, her other coming to rest on the back of yours. 

“I was in on an experimental surgery when you were in your coma. I was also there to run a few tests when you first woke up.”

You nodded. 

“Well, it’s nice to see you again.”  
“Likewise.”

You met Tony’s eyes as he rounded the corner, eyebrows raising when he saw you and Christine drop hands. 

“Good, you two know each other.”

You kept your eyes on his and he smiled. 

“Relax. She’s cool.”

Christine gave a shaky laugh. 

“I’m new to all this. Apparently my ex is a magical sorcerer of some sort, and now Iron Man needs my help. Just a regular Tuesday.”

You gave a laugh, and Christine moved to sit beside you, on the side opposite Matt. 

“If it’s okay with you, I’m going to draw some blood and run a few tests.”  
“And that will show …”  
“There are some antigens and antibodies that appear in … the Hulk’s blood. We’ll compare and see if you have those in your blood.”

You nodded, blowing out a breath. You followed Christine to a small room off the hall, sitting on a table and swinging your legs as you waited for her to return. 

“Nervous?”

You glanced at Matt, who had a smile on his face. 

“No, I’m fine.”  
“Your legs haven’t stopped moving since you sat down.”

You exhaled, but smiled. 

“Well, you try learning you might turn into a giant green rage monster and see how calm you remain.”  
“Blonsky was orange.”

You glanced over your shoulder as Matt closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. Tony looked over at you, shrugging his shoulders.

“Just saying, you might not be green. Hey, maybe you’ll be a new color, like … Not helping, am I?”

You and Matt shook your heads in unison, and Tony winced again as he turned to look out the window he was standing under. Christine came back into the room with a kit, and you closed your eyes as she drew your blood. When it was over, you, Christine, and Tony watched as your arm immediately healed. 

You blew out a breath and Christine gave you a smile before she turned and left the room. When the door clicked shut behind her, Matt stepped closer to you, picking up your hand and giving it a squeeze. You shook your head, moving to rest it against his. 

“I’m scared.”  
“I know. Just breathe.”  
“What if I have the stuff in my blood like the Hulk does? How am I going to … what’s going to make me …”

Tony cleared his throat and you pulled away from Matt, glancing back to him. Tony swallowed, licking his lips. 

“That’s something you should ask your sister.”

Your eyes narrowed. 

“My sister? Betty?”

Tony nodded, and you shook your head. 

“Why would I talk to her about this?”

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked to you. 

“Because she was there when the Hulk became the Hulk.”  
“What?”

Tony studied your face as you slowly shook your head, a quiet horror creeping up your spine. 

“Betty knows the Hulk?”  
“Y/N.”

You looked to Matt, then back to Tony, who slowly shook his head, an apologetic look on his face. 

“Your sister … she worked with him. She … she dated him.”

You felt like someone had punched you in the stomach. Still, in the back of your mind … it made sense. The looks on her face when you talked about your “accident” and she thought you weren’t looking. The way she’d acted when you talked about the Hulk comic. How weird she had become when it came to your father. 

“God, I feel sick.”

Matt gently began rubbing your back and Tony cleared his throat. 

“So how long have you two …?”

You looked back at him, shaking your head. One eyebrow rose almost to his hairline and you blew out a breath. You glanced back to see Matt with a small smile on his face and you shook your head again. You and Tony looked to the door as it opened, and Christine stepped inside. 

“So I want to keep your blood for a while and run a few more tests. But at first glance, your blood doesn’t seem to match the Hulk’s.”

You gave a relieved breath, grabbing onto Matt’s hand. He gave your hand a squeeze, speaking to the doctor. 

“What other tests do you need to run?”  
“Well, I’d like to expose your blood to gamma radiation, just to be certain.”  
“But as of now …”  
“As of now, I don’t think you’ll be playing the Jolly Green Giant anytime soon.”

You exhaled a relieved laugh, hanging your head. In doing so, you missed the silent conversation between Tony and Christine, the question that came to Tony’s mind, as well as Matt’s. 

If your blood didn’t match the Hulk’s… 

Christine wouldn’t need to run more tests unless … 

Whose blood did yours match?


End file.
